


This is Me

by Crowleyskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyskitten/pseuds/Crowleyskitten
Summary: When you are down, all your boys make you feel better.





	This is Me

This is Me- Castiel x Reader

Staring in the mirror, you frown at your reflection. You think back to your childhood, what brought you to the point you’re at now, travelling alongside a pair of brothers and an angel as they hunt the evil in the world. 

“I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one'll love you as you are”

You stare at the scars along your partially covered body, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts, your frown deepening. You feel like crying. 

You don’t pay attention to the sound of wings ruffling in the room next to where you are. You don’t see Castiel standing In the doorway, frowning as tears slowly start to fall down your face. 

He steps forward, making himself known to you. “Don’t.” He says simply, as breathing becomes more difficult for you, panic rising in your chest. “You are so beautiful. Truly.” He says when you shake your head negatively. 

“He’s right, darling. You are one of God’s greatest creations. As much as it pains me to say that, luv.” Crowley’s voice says from behind Castiel. 

Dean and Sam, hearing the voices coming from your room, walk in, taking in the scene of you crying, near panic, as an angel of the lord and the king of Hell try to comfort you. 

“Y/N, you’re one of the best damn hunters on earth. I don’t know what’s got you down, but you belong here. You are brilliant.” Sam says, dean nodding along, agreeing to the words his younger brother says. 

You slowly stop crying, looking in the mirror at the friends you’ve gathered over the years. You love all of them. 

“But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me”

You turn to face them, as two more angels appear, Gabriel and Balthazar, your goofball friends. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Gabriel says as he watches you practically run into Castiel’s arms.

“You are truly blessed, mon Cher. Don’t let anyone make you think differently. Not even yourself.” Balthazar says softly, smiling at you gently as Castiel wipes the tears off your face. 

“Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)”

“Can’t get more blessed than marrying an angel of the lord, huh Y/N?” Dean jokes. 

“What?” You say, watching in shock as Castiel bends down on one knee, presenting a ring in a beautiful blue box. 

“Y/N L/N, you have been my inspiration to continue to fight, when I was human, when I was broken, and when I felt alone. Now I fight for you. I love you, Y/N. Will you marry me?” Castiel says from his position on his knee, watching your expression change from shocked to happy in seconds. 

You gasp, holding your hand over your mouth to contain a happy sob as you nod. “Yes! YES! I’ll marry you Castiel!” You say, as he stands up, you jump into his arms and kiss him. 

“I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me”


End file.
